Nightmare
by Teenwolfie
Summary: Stiles is having trouble with nightmares after his moms death and can't sleep at night. One night when he visits her grave as he does every time he can't sleep he notice new flowers on a grave he thought no one visited and he have no idea that those flowers will lead to something he never could imagine… A Stiles/Derek story that's rated M for smut and sexual content later.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my very first fanfic and I would love if you would comment what you like or dislike about the story. The first chapter is up and kinda short just to see if you guys would like me to continue with next chapter that's in progress.  
I don't own anything off Teen Wolf and this is only fiction and nothing real. **_

**Nightmare**

**Chapter 1**

Stiles have been having trouble sleeping ever since his mom died for 2 months ago. He couldn't remember the last time he slept a whole night without any form of nightmares or cross that nightmare because it's always the same dream every night. Him sitting by his mom in that awful sterile hospital room with all these tubes going in and out her mouth and body, the IV in her arm, her chest rising up and down with the squeaking sound from her lungs and the noise from the heart machine. The dream always begins at the same place every night with him walking through the door and sits down in the chair by her bedside where he has been sitting so many times over the last year. Everything's exactly the same in the dream every night and every night he wakes up even more tired then he was before he went to bed. He didn't need to sleep to know how the dream would end since he re-lives that day over and over every single day.

3:49 A.M

Stiles sighed when he rolled over to his back again. Another sleepless night with the same nightmare he thought as he stared at the ceiling and drummed his fingers at the edge of his comforter.

3:52 A.M

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed out with a sigh as he swinged his legs over the side of his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep before school so he did what had become a habit when he couldn't sleep. He peeked out of the window to make sure that his dad was at the station before he put on his jeans and hoodie and walked out the front door. As he was grabbing the keys for the car he changed his mind and let them fall back in his pocket and start to follow the path he knew as the back of his hand. He always walked here when he had any problems or just needed to clear his head. When he sat down on the grass and crossed his legs he started to pick in the grass as he spoke softly.

"Hi mom." Stiles said quietly as he lifted his head and looked at the tombstone. "It's me again". He always felt better talking than just sit quietly.

"I can't sleep. It's the nightmares, they're coming more often now then before", Stiles continued. As he spoke he looked at the small picture on the stone off his mom smiling at him.

"I always feel better when I can sit here and look at your smile and talk to you even if you can't answer me", he said sadly as he brushed of some dirt from the grave. The two off them aren't at the grave together as much as they should be so it's mostly Stiles who go there. "Dad's working a lot again. Do you remember when he worked on the Hale case and barely was home? Of course you do because you told me to be patient with him even if you needed him. Mom you were so sick and he was barely home and I dispute him for that." Stiles said as he lay back on the grass with his hands behind his neck.

Stiles looked up at the stars on the night sky. Sure his dad always took his work seriously but sometimes a little too serious specially now when he needed him more then ever. Even if Stiles wanted to grieve alone he would appreciate to have his dad home some times. He get that his dad doesn't want to be reminded of Claudia every time he walks through the front door but this is also their home, and he would love to see his dad more then when he leaves for work in the morning. It's the same routines as when he worked day and night to understand how the fire started at the house where the hale family lived. He was only home when he had to sleep or change his clothes. Stiles some times think his dad buried himself in work to get distracted from everything at home, precisely as he does now.

"Mom I miss you so much and I know dad does too, he just doesn't show it. Neither of us shows it and I know he tries to be strong for both of us but that's only because we don't know how to move on. The pain is still too much in the mornings when I wake up and in the nights when I go to bed." Stiles said, as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know how I ever will be happy again and feel joy in my life. " he said as he reached for his pocket to check the clock on the phone. "Mom I have to go to school but I will come back after with fresh flowers" Stiles said as he got up from the ground. He kissed his fingertips and laid his hand on the stone "I love you mom, see you later." As he started to walk back to the path he noticed that there was new flowers on a grave. "It can't be." he said quiet to himself as he walked over and read the script on it.

**In beloved memory**

**The Hale family**

That could only mean one thing and that was that Derek is back, but why is he back Stiles thought. He's still the only suspect since he's the only one that survived the fire. Stiles squat down to re-arrange the flowers as he noticed some had fallen off the grave. Just as he had fixed them and put them back on the grave someone spoke to him.

"What are you doing?" Derek said in a deep rough voice.

Stiles jumped at the voice and turned around a little to fast and fell over. As he hurried to stand up he begin to stutter. "Uhm..I…Sorry. I just noticed that some flowers had fallen off the grave as I was leaving and I only put them back on the stone." Stiles said in one rushed breath as he blushed slightly. Why am I blushing Stiles thought to himself, it's Derek freakin' Hale, I should be scarred off him not blushing like an idiot.

"Thanks but don't touch them again" Derek said in an ice-cold voice as he looked Stiles over.

"Sorry I won't. I'm leaving." Stiles said as he turned away with the nagging thought of why Derek is back in his mind. He walked back to his mom's grave and said goodbye once more with the promise that he would be back after school with her favorite flowers. As he start walking he got the feeling that someone's watching him and as he turned around he see Derek's eyes are watching him.

Derek watched Stiles when he left the cemetery. When he had heard someone was coming Derek had left his family's grave in a haze as he was putting down the flowers on the grave. Derek hadn't thought someone would be at the cemetery at this hour and that he would be there alone so he could visit the grave of his family for the first time in 2 years. As he was on his way back to his car to leave he heard a voice speak with so much pain only he thought he felt. Before he knew it he was standing in the shadows watching as the boy spoke to his mom. First Derek couldn't tell whom the boy was that sat on the grass but as soon as he heard the words fire and Hale he knew that it was Stiles; the Sheriff son. He should have left as soon as he figured it out but something in Stiles voice made him stay. Derek didn't want anyone to know he's back, not yet anyway. He knows that he still is the only suspect for the fire and that the case never got solved before he left 2 years ago. Just as he thought Stiles were leaving he saw and noticed that his heartbeat raced when he saw the flowers on the grave and heard him say "It can't be". And now that he was watching Stiles disappear down the path towards the woods he knew that this could only mean trouble.

_**So this was my first chapter of the story. **_

_**Please comment and tell me what you think of the story**_


	2. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys.**

**I'm sorry but I have a huge writers block right now.**

**I'm writing on the next chapter but I just don't know how to get one part of the chapter right. I have re-write it about 30 times but I hope that at the end of the week or at the beginning of next week it will be up. I'm going away this weekend so I can't write then unfortunately. **


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Finally the chapter is up to read. It's shorten then I want it to be but I promise that chapter 3 will be longer and more Sterek in it. Had a problem with a part of the story but I think I got it.

I will start to write the characters thoughts in Italic _like this _to get a better flow in the story and to separate them from the other things.

If you have any questions or ideas please ask or send me them =)

Nightmare

Chapter 2

As Stiles walked back home to get ready for school he couldn't drop the fact that just a moment ago he had talked to Derek freakin Hale. The guy people thought started the fire and burned his family to death, even if Stiles never thought Derek had done it. Stiles were halfway through the little wood that surrounded the cemetery and he couldn't get Derek out of his head, it was like he had attached himself on his mind. Who would kill their own family by setting them on fire; only crazy people or sociopaths could do something like that according to Stiles. Sure people could do it by accident too but since his dad had told him that the fire was no accident Stiles still believed someone had started it but that someone could not be Derek. And by the dad had told him it meant that Stiles (of course) had snooped around at the station long enough to put two and two together with the information from the other detectives before dad kicked him out of there. As Stiles reached the driveway he took out his phone to check if Scott had texted him yet. He always does that before school to see if Stiles's up and awake, like he could be anything else, and like every other morning there was a text.

"**R U UP STILES?" – SCOTT **

"**OF COURSE I AM. WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE? A SLEEP?" – STILES **

"**WELL YOU NEVER KNOW. :)" – SCOTT**

"**DID YOU WANT SOMETHING SPECIAL BEFORE SCHOOL OR CAN WE TALK ATT SCHOOL?" – STILES**

"**CRANKY MUCH? OR HAVE YOU FORGOT TO TAKE YOUR HAPPY PILLS?" – SCOTT**

Scott and his other friends didn't know that he had stopped to take his Adderall since one of the side-effects is insomnia and since he already had trouble sleeping Stiles figured that taking them would only make things worse. And to be honest Scott didn't know much about the sleeping problems either since Stiles's an expert at hiding his problems and put on a mask just like his mom. She was always happy even when she was sick. Stiles believe she appeared that way for him that she didn't want him to worry even if he always did, but that's another thing no one knows.

"**OF COURSE I HAVE TAKEN MY ADDERALL. HOW COULD I FORGET? IT'S WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY THESE DAYS." – STILES**

"**DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. I KNOW IT'S HARD BUT YOU KNOW I'M HERE FOR U RIGHT? YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR U NO MATTER WHAT." – SCOTT**

I know Stiles thought to myself. Scott will always be there for him he knows that but sometimes he can't help to think that there must be something he would disagree about. Scott have been Stiles best friend since that day they met at the sandbox when their parents left them there for their first day of kindergarten, and Stiles couldn't think of one time they had a real fight, but now Stiles thought to himself. Now I know something that he will dislike.

"**YOU'RE SURE ABOUT THAT? NO MATTER WHAT?" – STILES**

"**OF COURSE I AM. GET YOUR ASS IN YOUR CAR OR YOU'LL BE LATE." –SCOTT**

"**OMG! BOSSY MUCH? AND HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW I'M NOT ALREADY IN MY CAR? – STILES**

"**BECAUSE I KNOW YOU?" – SCOTT**

Stiles checked his clock on the phone and realized Scott was right; He's totally late. As Stiles rushed down the stairs after he had changed his t-shirt and grabbed his backpack he heard a car pull up on the driveway and figured it was his dad, since none of his friends drove except for Jackson but he would never visit Stiles in the morning who was back to take a shower and change his clothes now when he practically lived at the station. Even if Stiles had got use to the fact that when something bad happens his dad burry himself in work he some nights could miss having dinner with him or just randomly have a conversation containing anything else than "had a good day at school?" or "I'm heading back to the station so you will have to make your own dinner tonight" Well if that makes him happier then Stiles wouldn't be the one telling him that working doesn't help him grief Stiles thought as he headed out the front door. Stiles were in a haze that he didn't even look at the car in the driveway as he reached for his keys in his pocket.

"Morning dad I'm heading to school. See you tonight?" Stiles said as he pulled at the handle on the door to the car and opened the door.

"Stiles…"

Stiles spun around to fast at the voice and bumped his head at the doorframe.

"Derek", Stiles said rather shocked, as he rubbed his forehead. "What are you doing here?" He said as he thought that he would definitely get a bump on his head after that.

"So I take it that you know who I am", Derek said calmly as he moved towards Stiles.

As Derek got closer Stiles could feel his heartbeat increase and thought to himself _calm down he won't do anything to you _and at that Stiles heartbeat got down to normal.

"Yes how couldn't I know who you are? I'm the Sheriffs son you know that right?" Stiles said cocky with his left eyebrow raised in a question manner.

"Very funny Stiles. I'm aware that this is the Sheriffs house and as you called him dad I assume that you are his son. I'm not stupid." Derek said as he looked at Stiles. _He's very calm to be facing and murder suspect _Derek thought. _But what I can remember Stiles have never believed anything without solid evidence and maybe that's why he's so calm, what could it other wise be? _Derek thought curious.

"OMG did I ever say that you are stupid? Just because some people look at you in one way doesn't mean that everybody does you know. I'm late for school and I'm tired so what do you want?" Stiles asked a bit annoyed, as he looked straight at Derek's face and never broke the eye contact. _God Derek has gorgeous eyes. How could I never notice that before? Maybe because you never have looked straight at his face before dumbass. Is that a twitch at the side of Derek's mouth? No it can't be. _Stiles thought.

Derek couldn't help the twitch at the corner of his mouth when Stiles put it like that. What Derek could remember even if they never were friends before Stiles always was the funny one. Derek could feel Stiles heart beat faster and he saw how his pupils enlarged at the same time._ That was strange. So he is afraid of me after all. He does a pretty fine job masking it, _Derek thought. "I just want to tell you not to mention what happened at the cemetery this morning. I don't want people to find out that I'm back yet they will soon figure that out for themselves." Derek said in a ruff voice while he looked straight in Stiles eyes that he hoped would look terrifying enough so Stiles wouldn't say no.

"Sure whatever if it helps you sleep at night. I'm late and I won't tell anyone I promise even if it's kind a weird to ask someone something like that out of the blue. And what do you mean by the will soon figure out that you are back by themselves?" Stiles asked Derek as he started to walk back to his Camaro. Derek didn't answer him until he had opened the door to his car and turned around and faced Stiles again.

"You'll see." Derek said as he put on his sunglasses and jumped in the car with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

I hope you're satisfied with the chapter even if it's short.

PLS review


	4. Chapter 3

Nightmare

Chapter 3

When Derek got inside his car he couldn't help to smile for himself and started to think. _**Stiles is something and why can't I just shake him off like I do with everybody else and why did I drive here just to ask him something stupid like that. **_Derek put the car in drive mode and looked back at Stiles as he jumped inside his Jeep. _**I don't even care if people now that I'm back. I'm back for one reason and one reason only and that's to clear my name and nothing is going to distract me**_Derek thought as he took off.

As Stiles drove off to school he couldn't help to think how Derek had acted against him. He barley knows Stiles and his kind of friendly towards him or maybe that's just something Stiles imagined? Yes it must be. Why would Derek Hale be friendly towards him or even talk to him? He's intimidating but at the same time his gorgeous and can make people shut up with just a glare at them. _**Wait where did that come from? **_As Stiles drove in to the usual spot at the schools parking lot he heard the familiar sound of Scotts motorcycle pulling up beside him as he turned off the engine of the car.

"Dude you texted me and told me that I would be late if I didn't hurried up and you pull up after me?" Stiles said as he stepped out and slammed the door of the car and locked it.

"I would have been here by now if I hadn't forgotten to put gas in the tank yesterday and had to do that before school today" Scott said as the first bell rang and they started to make there way to their lockers.

"Did you and Allison "study" late yesterday?" Stiles asked and did air-quotes while he grinned at Scott.

"We didn't "study" we actually studied. You do know that people can do that too right?" Scott smiled back with his head little down blushing.

"I wouldn't know anything about "study" since I'm the last virgin off them all in Beacon Hills and I will be until I move for college. No one will have sex with the Sheriff son if they don't want to be questioned by dad like they where a suspect in a murder investigation." Stiles said with a fake smile and both his thumbs up.

"Don't overact dude. Some day someone will and will also have the talk with your dad even if it makes the person uncomfortable because that person really likes you and would do anything for you. Just wait and see. I have a good feeling about today." Scott said with the brightest smile towards Stiles

"Whatever you say dude" Stiles said smiling as he patted Scott's back and pushed him towards the doors of Beacon Hills High School.

As Stiles and Scott just stepped inside the doors and entering the hallway to their lockers Stiles heard a roaring sound of an engine of a car behind him and turned around to look what kind off idiot drives like that on a parking lot but somewhere in the back off his head he already knew the answer and when he spotted the black Camaro he let out a low grunting "You've got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not kidding. Someone will take you some day and… What are you looking at?" Scott said as he turned around and looked at Stiles.

"No not to you. To that." Stiles said and pointed towards the black Camaro just as Derek stepped out off it and started to walk towards the doors where Stiles and Scott where standing.

"How did you know who was in the car before he stepped out Stiles?" Scott asked confused.

Stiles barely heard him because all he could do was stare at Derek as he walked up the path leading to the spot where Stiles and Scott was standing. Stiles couldn't help to think how good those skinny black jeans looked on him or how the black t-shirt looked like it was glued on those abs and chest muscles that played when he walked or how good that leather jacket looked on him, and he wasn't the only one that noticed it when Stiles looked at the people around him. Even if he could see that most off the people whispered and pointed at Derek some of the girls also checked him out and Stiles couldn't blame them. Derek's face was flawless. With his dark and little untamed hair and those green eyes that seem like they can look right through you or that strong and sculptured jaw with the dark stubble on it that makes his lips look irresistible. Just as that last thought ran through Stiles head and he quietly said to himself "Since when do I find a guy attractive?" Derek's eyes met his and Stiles breath got caught in his throat and he could swear that he saw a smile play at the corner of his mouth but he could be mistaken because of the distance between them.

"STILES!" Scott said louder.

"Mhhm.. What?" Stiles said without looking at Scott. He couldn't break the eye contact with Derek. His eyes were mesmerizing.

"Have you heard anything I have said to you in the last 20 seconds?" Scott said as he waved his hand in front of Stiles' eyes and that broke the eye contact with Derek and Stiles turned his head back towards Scott.

"Sorry I spaced out. Come on we better hurry up so we won't be late you know Coach doesn't like that and I will tell you how I did know that when we are in class." Stiles said with a last glance over his shoulder at Derek and walked inside to their lockers and first class with Scott.

The class had started for 10 minutes ago and Coach was talking about some prehistoric thing about Tutankhamun with his back at the class when Scott saw his chance to ask Stiles about earlier.

"What do you know about Derek Hale? And how did you know what kind of car he drives?" Scott asked Stiles quietly while he glanced at Coach to make sure he didn't hear him.

"You know how I always go to my mom's grave when I can't sleep or if I have to much to think about.." Stiles said rushed at Scott.

"Yes but what have that to do with Derek?"

"Well I went there this morning when I couldn't fall back to sleep and as I was on my way to leave I noticed that there was fresh flowers on the Hale grave and there hadn't been any flowers for a long time so I walked over and I noticed that the flowers had fallen of so I put them back on and out from the nowhere came Derek like a creep that's been watching me or something and well he asked me not to touch anything and I said I wouldn't and then I left." Stiles said fast and quiet and just as he was done Coach turned around and looked at them and was just about to say something to them when there was a knock on the door. Coach went and opened the door and talked to someone and when he walked back in Stiles was about to fall off his chair and to the floor when Derek walked behind him and his eyes fell on Stiles as he scanned the room.

"So apparently we have a new student named Derek and he will be joining us for the rest off the class. You can take the desk in front of Lydia over at the window." Coach said and continued his talk about some Egypt prince.

Derek walked over and took his seat and Stiles couldn't stop looking at him. What the hell was wrong with him? He blamed it on the creeps this guy gave him at the cemetery and that he was curious about him. Stiles didn't hear Scott trying to talk to him to make him continue his story until Coach called their names.

"McCall and Stilinski. Anything you want to share with the class since it's apparently more important than what I'm talking about and Stilinski stop staring at Lydia." Coach said out loud and Stiles could feel his blush on his face when Derek turned around and looked at him at the same time as the rest of the class did.

"What is it this time that's so important? Don't tell me let me guess. It's about condoms or what kind of cake you two are going to bake this afternoon for your and McCall's tea-party. "

"Yes Coach that's exactly what we're doing. We discussed if we should bake a devil's chocolate cake." Stiles said and added only for him to hear "since we have the Devil right now as a teacher" and he heard someone chuckle to his right.

"Something funny Hale?" Coach asked without taking his eyes of Stiles and Scott.

"No Coach. Nothing at all I only had something in my throat." Derek said and glared at Coach and Stiles could bet that Derek had chuckled at him and what he had said but that's impossible because not even Scott heard him say that and he is at the desk beside him and Derek is two rows and three desks to his right.

"No more talking Stilinski, McCall or for you Hale this class or you will be sent to the principal. Is that clear?"

"Yes Coach" Scott and Stiles said while Derek only gave a growl and looked in front of him again. Coach turned to the board again and continued writing some different years on the board.

"Since you love to hear your own voice Stilinski can you fill me in on what the different year on the board is?" Coach said mockingly

As soon as he heard that he got nervous because he hadn't been paying attention at what Coach had been talking about more than something about Egypt and he had no idea what those years on the board was and holy shit he never got this nervous before. What was wrong with him?

"Ehm.. I think." Stiles started

"The first year is when he was born, the second when he died and the last one is when they discovered his grave." Derek said. Derek could feel the nervousness from Stiles body and new that he didn't know it and before Derek knew it he had opened his mouth and saved Stiles. Way to got Derek he thought to himself. What an way to blend in and don't draw to much attention to yourself on the first day back in Beacon Hills.

"Nice to see that someone is paying attention."

Stiles gave Scott a questioned look and Scott answered him with a question.

"Did he just save your ass? I thought you told me that he kind of threatened you this morning."

"Yeah I'm as confused as you are. I will continue the story at lunch." Stiles said as the bell rang and the class was over and they walked out for their next class.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I have been busy and have had writers block.  
Do you want me to continue with Derek's POV and Stiles POV or not?


	5. Chapter 4

Nightmare ch.4  
**Derek's POV**

Derek knew as soon as he turned right and entered the schools parking lot that people would stare at him and he also knew what people would think and whisper about him and he couldn't blame them even if the whispers wasn't true. He wasn't a murderer but since some of the evidence had pointed at him and still after so many years the case wasn't solved there wasn't much he could do but to keep to himself. And that was exactly what he was about to do. He only had to do the enter test tomorrow and then in about 7 months he would be out of here and have his diploma even if that meant that he graduated two years later than he was suppose to do.

As he looked for an opening he spotted a light blue jeep he recognized and he couldn't help but smile at the memory from this morning. Anyone else would have been scared for Derek but in some way Stiles wasn't and that made Derek very curious about him. Even his heartbeat had kept the same rhythm and that was very unlikely for people when Derek glared at them. Sure when he had lived in Chicago those speeding heartbeats had been from girls when he looked at them and not because they were scared or nervous around him, but he never found any that made him as curious as Stiles did. _Just keep to yourself and don't get involved. It's only for 7 months. _Derek thought as he past Stiles car and spotted an empty parking lot and parked his Camaro.

Whilst he closed the door and turned around and started to walk towards the school he looked around him to see the people that now was staring at him like he was some kind of freak walking on an art-show. And because Derek could hear the different on people heartbeats he knew that not all off them disliked him and those were some girls. He turned his head and gave them a ghost of a smile as he kept walking. He always had known that he was good-looking with his dark hair and green eyes that in different lights turned hazel or blue but he barely played on it, only casually when he felt like it. But there was one heartbeat that he could pick out in the crowd that he had heard before and just as he raised his head to look at the person in front of him he could hear Stiles say "Since when do I find a guy attractive?". Their eyes locked and as he looked into Stiles eyes he could barely keep himself from smile to him, which made him smirk instead. They kept eye contact as Derek kept walking towards the spot where Stiles stood with another guy that made something itching inside Derek and he had no idea why. The other guy kept calling Stiles name but he didn't hear him until he waved his hand in front of Stiles face and when their eye contact broke Derek started to check out Stiles and could quick decide that he was good-locking with his dark hair and light brown eyes and his body frame looked good too, not to muscly but still fitted and in shape. _Keep it together Derek. No distractions. All you have to do is walk inside and get your schedule and locker and go to class. _Derek thought as he looked down on his feet and breathed in a deep breath and never noticed the glance Stiles made over his shoulder towards Derek as he walked in with Scott.

Derek walked in and as the last bell rang he walked inside the office to pick up his schedule and get the combination to his locker.

"So Mr. Hale you will head over to Coach Finstock's history class right after we are done with the papers here." The lady behind the counter said.

"Key, that sounds fine." Derek said

"Your locker is down the hall and on the left side and here's your combination with a note that you will give Coach Finstock when you get to his class."

"Yes I'll make sure he gets the note. Am I done here?" Derek said and didn't want anything more then to be out of the office since he could feel the other staff members glaring at him when they thought he didn't notice.

"Yes you can head to the classroom now Mr. Hale. Oh before I forget it your enter test is tomorrow don't miss it or we won't be able to fit you with the right level of classes.

"I'll make sure I'll be right on time tomorrow." Derek said as he walked out of the office and down the hall to his first class.

As he stood outside the door he could here someone talk but he couldn't make out whom as he knocked on the door and waited for it to open. When Coach opened the door Derek handed him the note the lady in the office had given him earlier and waited as Coach read it. When he turned and walked inside the classroom Derek followed him and automatically scanned the room and out from the corner of his eye he noticed someone who was about to fall off the chair and in some weird way he didn't even need to look to know it was Stiles.

""So apparently we have a new student named Derek and he will be joining us for the rest off the class. You can take the desk in front of Lydia over at the window." Coach said to Derek as he turned against the board and kept talking about Tutankhamen. Derek didn't need to pay attention to what coach said since he really loved reading about historical events and people so he already knew most of the things Coach said.

As Derek relaxed in his seat he felt someone watching him and he could hear the guy that Stiles had talked to before trying to get his attention again. _No it can't be._

"McCall and Stilinski. Anything you want to share with the class since it's apparently more important than what I'm talking about and Stilinski stop staring at Lydia."

When Derek turned his head to look at Stiles he caught him looking right at him and he could see the light blush that spread on his cheeks and across his neck from being caught staring. _So he had been looking at me _Derek thought and he felt a feeling in his stomach he hadn't felt before as he turned his head back.

"What is it this time that's so important? Don't tell me let me guess. It's about condoms or what kind of cake you two are going to bake this afternoon for your and McCall's tea-party. " Oh so they use to talk during class. That's something Derek thought he would keep in mind.

"Yes Coach that's exactly what we're doing. We discussed if we should bake a devil's chocolate cake." Stiles said Derek couldn't help smiling to himself and finding Stiles quick way of answer back both smart and incredible funny so when he heard the low whisper of "since we have the Devil right now as a teacher" that Stiles clearly only meant for himself to hear he couldn't hold back the soft chuckle that left his throat.

"Something funny Hale?" Derek turned his head and looked at Coach but he hadn't taken his eyes off Stiles and the other guy McCall.

"No Coach. Nothing at all I only had something in my throat." Derek said and glared at Coach before he turned his head back and stared in front of him. _Stupid. Why can't you just keep it together and what is wrong with you? You never act like this in front off people you don't know. Or in fact in front off people at all Derek. What is this guy doing to me? I only met him 6 hours ago and he already is a distraction. This is going to be a long day. _

Derek didn't hear what Coach said only that it was something with his name and the principal and all Derek did was growl out an answer. Derek couldn't find this class more boring since he already knew everything Coach talked about. He had learnt this by reading, which according to Derek is a better way to learn something than to sit and listen to a boring teacher. Coach didn't even explain the years on the board to Derek he new them by hand, History is his favorite topic and specially the ancient Greek and Egypt. He heard Coach ask Stiles to answer the question about the different years on the board and by his increased heartbeat Derek knew he didn't know the answer and felt bad for him because if it was one thing Derek didn't like it was when the teacher asked a person who didn't had their hand up to answer a question. When Derek was little teacher just to do that to him just because he was a Hale and the other in his family was well educated the teachers only assumed he was too. Sure he knew things no 8 year old would do but who thought math was fun when they were eight years old.

"Ehm.. I think." Derek could smell the nervousness of Stiles body and from the sound of his voice he knew for certain that he didn't know the answer and before he could stop himself he opened his mouth.

"The first year is when he was born, the second when he died and the last one is when they discovered his grave." Derek said and he cursed himself for not have a filter on his mouth like he's suppose to. _Way to go Derek. What a way to blend in and don't draw to much attention to yourself on the first day back in Beacon Hills. Now they going to think that you are a show off and think you are better than them. Like you didn't already have problem with people here. _

All he could hear was some mumbles from coach cause all Derek could think of was the beautiful sound of Stiles heart skipping a beat when he understood that Derek just saved him. Derek had early understood that he liked both girls and boys that time at basketball camp when he had trouble keeping himself from getting a hard-on in the showers when he looked at the other guys and he had accepted it right away but it wasn't something he told everyone. The only time he let someone know was when he wanted someone to know it or when his heart belonged to someone and right now his heart had chosen Stiles. The only one that got on his nerves and just less than one day had had the luck to get under Derek's skin and in his head. Well if Derek had read Stiles heartbeat right there was something he liked about Derek or maybe he just was curious about him and Derek was gonna find out at lunch.

Hi guys!

Sorry for the long wait but I'm so busy at the moment but I will upload this one even though I'm not satisfied with it but at least it's a chapter..

I will try and public the next one before the month is overhand I will make it longer I promise =)

PLS leave comments :)


End file.
